Temptation
by ElizabethTaylorJames
Summary: Nessie & Jake's realtionship begun to blossom in it's awkward cage of age differences & over-protective families living in a world made of predators. Temptations begin to rattle the ground Jacob & Renesmee stand on just weeks before her 18th birthday, and Jake's finding his promise to leave her untouched until after it harder and harder to keep. The balance between love & lust.
1. Chapter 1

So Hey, I'm Liz. I don't own twilight :(.. This story is sort of how I envisioned Nessie and Jake's realtionship begin to blossom in it's awkward cage of age differences and over-protective families living in a world made of predators with insanely beautiful people. The Cullen's are above all else a family and seeing how they integrated two people so different from the rest. Not to mention it has got to be tempting with how hot these two are. M for obvious reasons. and I promise.. Seth will mature... someday. :)

* * *

**Temptation. **

**"It's just about the lust, hot bodies and sexy under pants, right?" Alice sighed, trying to be serious and use the word under-pants at the same time. Renesmee sorta smirked, her strawberry lips curling up in laughter. "Jacob doesn't.. wear.. under-pants. But no, I love him. " Growing up with the love of your life leaves room for questions, awkward conversations and, of course, serious romance.**

* * *

Interesting Theories.

* * *

"I'm not saying, I'm just saying.." Seth laughed to his best friend, "she's hot and you've got a heart-on for her so.. We're all just waiting for it to happen."

Jacob did his best to ignore him calling his imprint hot, and to not punch him so hard he flew into a near by tree, but it was very tempting. Instead, he easily made his way over a fallen tree as he jogged along La Push beach, for nothing but enjoyment.. and also maybe a little to work out some frustration. "What exactly is a 'heart-on'?"

"It's like a boner for someone you love" He pondered. "A love-boner. An affection-erection."

Jake responded by stopping to stare at his friend, chuckles threatened to spill out his clenched teeth and part of him was sort of concerned for his friends knowledge of love related penis puns... He then picked up his pace and ignored Seth for the moment being, just enjoying the cold, sharp wind against his torso.

Part of him, was sort of disturbed at the thought of sleeping with Renesmee. Not to deny that she was gorgeous, she had flowing copper locks that hung in loose curls at her small waist, which fanned out into curvy hips and long legs, not to mention her wide brown eyes.. She had round pouty lips and her sharp but soft shoulders delicately turned her collar bones into.. Right, see that was the other part, she was his.. sort of. He did want her.. it was a blatant lie to deny it, but the issue was even though she had looked 18 for many years by now, she was only 17. He already felt wrong about their age difference, and he had agreed long ago not even to _think_ about her romantically until she was 18.. He wasn't doing well on the thinking part, but he was looking and not touching. Honestly he wasn't sure why Edward hadn't killed him yet, true he tried to do a good job of behaving his thoughts around him but they slipped through occasionally..

Which sorta made him feel like a creep... And then there was how Renesmee made him feel. She smiled so brightly when he appeared, not that he could surprise her with her senses, and her laugh was just contagious. She was perfect, cared for everything and everyone she'd ever touched or heard of. She was so bright she could tell you anything you wanted to know and yet always curious to learn more. Hell, she was ready for college at four..

Yet, she was so young.

And also wasn't.

But she was.

Jake rubbed his face and sighed as their run brought them back to their parking lot. He gave a quizzical look to Seth, "You know, I'm concerned for you, try not to spend so much time on the internet."

"Oh shut up.." He smiled, shoving his friend into his car, making the alarm sound before he could hurriedly turn it off. "not all of us have imprinted, ya know.."

"I know," Jacob smirked, climbing onto his motorcycle. He no longer drove the beat up one he and Bella had restored so many years ago. Instead he drove a custom built one, he had crafted with Emmett and honestly Rosalie too. It was large, because well.. he was large, muscled and heavy. He started the engine with a purr that should be long to a sports car, and revved the engine with a surprising growl. "You'll find love some day, later youngster."

"Yeah, alright Grandpa!" Seth called, but Jake was already driving away. The Cullen's still lived in Forks, well somewhat outside of forks, but in the same house. It had been modified so that the drive way looked over grown and should any trespasser or un-welcomed human try to find it, it would appear as though it didn't exist or they simply didn't have the right spot. They had even repaired the entrance by the road to appear as though it had never been there and created a drive way out the back exist towards a road out of town. It was quite a drive.

The twisting road out of La Push gave Jacob some much needed air, he felt so confined lately. He had been acting as though he couldn't be left by himself alone around Nessie as he might attempt something, and she might say yes. Then he also was technically trapped with in the confines of the glass house lately as the Cullen's started making plans to move. Charlie had remarried, Sue Clearwater of all people, and the Cullen's promised to come visit as often as possible. So it was time, 17 years of hiding hadn't been easy on them, and Renesmee needed people, and friends. She needed high-school. She needed experiences.

She was a little naive, not to say stupid or foolish, but innocent. She had never so much as experienced a date. Sure she and Jake had gone to lunch together, but considering human food wasn't her favorite and they were still operating under the pretense of friends it hardly counted.. Further more, Jake didn't even know if she thought of him as more then a friend. He had been her guardian since she was born. It couldn't be easy to stop thinking of him that way. Hell he hadn't even asked her out and he was already drooling at the thought of her.

He arrived at the gate to the Cullen's all to quickly, and punched in his code, before beginning his ride up the drive way. He cleared his thoughts and focused on the trees, twisting at a dangerous speed though the curves of the paved road, before sliding to a stop in-front of the glass mansion. In plain view of the living room's panels of glass, a mess of curls sat perched on a lounger with a book in her hands. Her eye's slide up to meet Jake's, and she grinned, waving.

His heart skipped a beat. _Renesmee._

"Jacob!" Renesmee called as she rose from her seat, skipping merrily passed her family and out the front door, crashing into Jake with abandonment, like she hadn't seen him in weeks. She inhaled his woodsy, heavy rain scent and ruffled his hair as she pulled away from his embrace. Although Jacob was 6'7, she was 5'9 so he didn't exactly tower over her, but she had to stretch to hug him. She turned to walk inside, towing him with her without having to touch him, he followed her where ever she went. Almost like magnets..

"What took you so long?" She asked, her light voice softy flowing through the room, soothing every nerve that lived in Jacob.

"I was gone for three hours, half of which I can safely say was spent driving up this maze you all call a drive way." He laughed.

"Oh please," She giggled "We all know the speeds at which you like to drive.."

Bella cleared her throat as she paced gently into the living room. Bella looked the same as she normally did, jeans and a tee, her brown hair hanging down in loose waves, not a touch of makeup on her face. Not that she needed it since she was vampire enhanced now. Her eyes were golden and sparkled, freshly fed, she smiled at Jake in greeting then turned to her daughter.

"Did you finish packing your room?" Bella asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Though she could no longer fall she hadn't lost any other of her more awkward characteristics. She still looked down when she was embarrassed too, there's just no blush now.

"Mom, I finished it hours ago, we can have this whole house packed in thirty minutes, why do we even need to pack now?" Nessie's head tilted, eye's narrowing in suspicion. See, Renesmee never really went through a teen phase, she just was an adult from birth. Her voice was never whiny, she was always filled with genuine curiosity.

She had grown to become free-spirited, although she had once confided in Jake that she felt slightly trapped in her glass house. Sure, she loved her family and Alice was her very best friend, but she desired adventure. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin whenever she liked, to breath clean, warm air. She had been to the beach before, but not like a normal child. Her family had to hide inside away from any main land, culture or people. She had told him she wanted to go alone with him, to Rio and get lost in the sunlight and the crowd with him, like she never could with her family. Not that she would admit that to them as she cared so deeply for their feelings and never wanted them to think she thought anything negative about them or their conditions. Jacob wanted so badly to do that, but he knew it was in neither of their best interest for the time being.

"Because despite your belief in our packing crew, they seem to be easily distracted." Bella paused, pointing towards the ceiling, there was no noise aside from.. squeaking beds and the slight rattling of the chandelier... Rosalie and Emmett. It was always those two that randomly disappeared. They tried to be more discreet but it was difficult considering the house's occupants. Bella tried not to laugh at her daughter's reaction.

"OH," Renesmee blushed, embarrassed. She quickly placed her book on the coffee table"Uh, um ew, Jake you wanna go for a walk?"

She hurried out the back door into the chill without waiting for Jacob's response. She shook her head as if to try to remove the memory from her, locks of copper hair flashing around her in a whirl of color. The image in Jacob's mind slowed down as her eyes peeked back through her curls and beckoned him to chase her as she caught his glance, in just a fraction of a second he could have stared at forever, smiled and darted into the woods.

He followed her without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptations**

* * *

**Dangerous Ground**

* * *

When Jacob finally caught up to Nessie, she was delicately perched on a thin tree branch. She had always been graceful and sparrow like with her thin frame. Jake took the opportunity to make teasing bird calls towards her as he reached his tan arms up to a stronger branch and easily muscled his way up onto it.

"You know, there was a time when I was better at this game of hide and seek." Her voice sighed, she leaned forward onto the branch, laying on her stomach and gazing down at Jake through her half opened lids. He sighed contently at the view, but then smiled.

"There was also a time when I pretended and let you win" He smirked, laying down on the tree as if he was in a lounge chair. Renesmee easily slid her hands around the branch, swinging her self to hover carelessly over him, now hanging off of the branch. If she fell he would easily catch her, and it wouldn't harm her either way. So she playfully stuck her tongue out, her tantalizing smile creeping into the corners of her mouth.

"Jacob Black, you dog." She rolled her bright eyes as she planted a boot clad foot precariously close to the edge of the stronger branch and lowered herself, so that she was kneeling so incredibly close to him he could feel the hum of her heart.

"Har-har-har, haven't heard that one before." He tried to be sarcastic, but his voice came out deeper and softer then he meant. He had to swallow and look away to calm his thoughts.

She was so close to him, he could reach out and kiss her without sitting up. Suddenly he wanted to, so badly, instead he pinched his eyes shut in resistance. Nessie's eyes focused intently on him, so close the necklace she was wearing dangled off her chest within reach his hands. He opened his coffee colored orbs, pupils dilated to a pin point in focus, and watched her face flush as she readjust herself to be seated between his legs. He didn't know if this was better or worse but spoke up. "You were fine where you were, I was just thinking..."

She seemed to accept that as they sat in now comfortable silence. The sun was setting over the trees, casting orange light onto the field in one of the rare moments it showed it's self. It was June after all, but it still managed to be damp and cold most days. A few minutes passed by and he could tell she wanted to say something so he reached out to stroke her cheek from his new position straddling the tree. She avoided his gaze and chose instead to fiddle with the string tied to her neck, supporting the wood carving of a russet wolf. "What is it?"

"I-" She paused, blinking heavily. She met his eyes unsteadily, eyes welling slightly with tears. "Jacob, are you and I meant to be more then what we are?"

He titled his head. "What do you mean?"

"We act like we're best friends-"

"We are." Jacob interrupted, suddenly panicked. He didn't want her to be worried about that, of course she was. "You're always going to be my best friend."

"So that's it.. We're just best friends?" Her voice heightened, Jacob became confused and alarmed. It dawned on him that perhaps what he thought had been her innocent attitude towards him had been more, maybe she had even been flirting with him, he drew his face away from hers and looked up at the sun. There were fourteen weeks until her eighteenth birthday, and he had promised her father not to even think about anything but friendship with her until the appropriate age. He owed the Cullen's a lot, and true they owed him too, but if he did this now they may never forgive him. It would also put Ness in the middle.

"Renesmee.." He gripped her shoulders, "It's not that I don't want.. something more with you, it's just that you're so young. We have forever Nessie, I don't think anything needs to be rushed."

Her hand reached up to touch his, just slightly so her finger tips grazed it, and suddenly it appeared before him. Seventeen years of memories, of them laughing and spending holidays together. Her growing into the bright women she is today, all with him faithfully at her side, all the time they had spent together, never being apart for longer then a day. "What is there to rush? We have done it all together."

"So far," He reminded her, blinking as he replayed some of the memories on his own. "You're going to start high school soon, you're going to start making friends and soon you'll be having all sorts of new experiences."

"But I don't want to have them without you. Maybe that doesn't matter anyway, maybe you're the only experiencing I want next." She raised her eyebrows. He had to take another deep breath to calm all the nerves that just lit up inside of him.

"Listen." He gulped. "All I'm saying is.. Let's just take it slow. Nothing needs to be decided, we'll just let it happen naturally."

She seemed to consider this, then grinned and nodded. "Alright then, as natural as things can get for us."

She then leaned gently forward, and as she had a thousand times before, kissed his cheek. It was different this time though. She lingered there for a moment, her smooth lips pressed so lightly they barely grazed his tan skin. It was almost as if she had burned his cheek with all the heat that came rushing to the spot, igniting his veins like someone had lit a match under his heart and suddenly his blood was boiling. Then, she gracefully hopped down from the tree at looked up at him.

"I guess we should be getting back, it should be safe by now.. and you need dinner." She smiled simply, contently.

As they walked, slowly, back they stood shoulder to shoulder. Jacob's thoughts consumed him, he wasn't really supposed to tell her about the promise he had made to her parents, Edward had said that it was for her protection and own good. In reality, he knew it was because Renesmee had problems in the past with her parent's trying to control her future. She would be pissed if she found out, still Jacob had wanted to spill to her the reason why he hadn't been pursuing her romantically.. But he was also a little afraid she might hate him if she found out he had agreed to her parents rule.

He couldn't have that, so he just kept walking along with her in comfortable silence instead, and took her hand as he had may times before. Only know, it seemed to mean a little more.

* * *

The next morning seemed to come so quickly. Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch last night after watching a scary movie with Alice, Jasper and Ness, although at this point he had his own room in the Cullen house. Renesmee rarely slept anymore, though she was blessed with the gift of being able to. It was more entertaining to her to read or practice piano.. or sit on a recliner and watch Jacob snore with a book open in her lap that she hadn't turned in an hour.

Jacob rolled too far and the couch, though far from being little, was too small to hold his body. He began to fall straight off, she began to catch him but he woke and caught himself, his muscled arms shooting onto the floor and rattling it as his upper body weight. He looked up and smiled with his silly grin, white teeth flashing and a sheepish expression. "Well.. Good morning."

Renesmee smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head."

He rolled onto the floor, sitting himself up and stretching, his biceps flexing and his shirt creeping up his abdomen. Nessie bit her lip and focused unseeingly on her book. "What time is it?"

"Mm, just after nine." She replied quietly, her eyes sliding over the edge of her book front as Jacob's tall body stood.

"Oh." He sighed, looking down at his stomach as it growled. "I should probably go shower."

Renesmee's eyes widened slightly as she tried very hard not to think about him upstairs showering. "Pr- um, Yeah probably, I'll make some breakfast."

"Thanks," He smiled, ruffling her hair as he walked by. She sighed as he did that, it was something he did to her as a child. She didn't want to be childish to him. As he made his way up the staircase, she wondered into the kitchen, getting down flour and eggs with the intention of making pancakes. It was funny, vampires with a fully stocked fridge, for only two or so people.

She could eat food and get some nourishment from it but it was mostly for Jacob and seth, who stopped by all the time. Renesmee wasn't fond of animal blood, but she was less fond of human food. Bella had taught her to cook though, it was something they bonded over, and Esme helped by pitching in frequently. Over time and after lots of practice she became very good at it, and made quite a few things she liked okay but more often then not she preferred blood. Plus who doesn't want to see their ancient grandparents tackle lions?

Emse was considered Renesmee's grandmother by all accounts, she even called Carlisle and Esme Grandma and Grandpa most times. Just like Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee. Renee's husband preferred to be called Phil, which was fine by Renesmee. Renesmee had a huge family, and she liked it enough, but it was a lot of over protection.. She preferred to be allowed to discover things on her own, good or bad, she wanted desperately to make her own decisions. So did every other seventeen year old though.. But not every seventeen year old had been mentally eighteen for eight, almost nine, long years.

She fidgeted with the handwoven bracelet Jacob had given her many, many years ago. She poured cake batter into then pan to start cooking up at least two dozen.

* * *

Jacob walked down stairs, a shirt hanging over his shoulder and a towel still in his hands, the smell of sweet maple syrup and bacon filled the air. He groaned when he walked into the kitchen, the sweet smells taking over his senses. His bronzed haired girl was leaning over the counter holding a cup of fresh coffee, chatting to her best friend and Aunt Alice. The quieted when he walked into the room.

"Renesmee it smells amazing.." He smiled, she turned to look at him, her eye's lingering for just a second too long as she stopped short. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. She rolled her eyes as he then sat his shirt on the counter.

"Thanks," She stood, turning away from him and towards the coffee pot. "Uh, Coffee?"

"Please?" He asked as he pilled up pancakes and bacon, taking a seat on a stool beside Alice. "What are you two plotting?"

"To take over the world, as usual." Alice trilled, laughing with her sharp teeth flashing. Alice wasn't one to fidget but she sat messing with her wedding ring, twisting it around and around on her hand.

"Oh please," Renesmee rolled her eyes and grinned, setting down a coffee with only a little sugar and hazelnut creamer in front of him. She leaned back over the counter, sipping her coffee. "We're planing a shopping trip to Seattle."

"Oh god," It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes. He stuffed some pancake into his mouth and swallowed it with some coffee. This food was heavenly, the pancakes even had cinnamon in them. One of his favorites. Jacob was surprised and not all at the same time at how well Renesmee knew him. She never failed to know his favorite food, or how he liked his coffee. Even though they had never had the out right conversation, they both knew a lot about each others habits and tendencies. He wondered how long they had been watching each other.. "Why do you need even more stuff again? We're all about to pack up and move to Chicago, can't you wait?"

"No way! this is our last chance to make the Seattle rounds! Duh!" Alice chirped, standing and shoving Jake's shoulder with a smile. She kissed Nessie's cheek and excused herself to find her husband and inform him of their plans.

"When are you planning on going?" Jacob asked, as Renesmee took his plates, and headed towards the sink. He cut her off, starting to load the dish washer himself.

"Well, I was thinking Friday, and don't worry you're excused. All the guys are staying around to get things wrapped up here." Renesmee said thoughtfully, glancing around at the only home she'd known all her life. Well, the only property.

"I could probably help with the packing here." He nodded, placing the last few dishes into the washer and starting it.

"Yeah, so," Renesmee tucked a curl behind her ear. "I was thinking we could pack your dad's house today."

Jacob was silent, his dad had passed away two years ago. It wasn't much of a surprise considering he had some serious health problems towards the end, but it had still hit Jacob pretty hard. His dad had been a great father, understanding during his transformation, compassionate and understanding towards the Cullen's. He had adored Nessie. He had been Jake's only parent for a very long time.

"Why? We're not selling his house.. Those are his things.. We don't need to." Jacob said, closing his face off of emotion and looking out the window.

"I know, but you can't just leave the things out.. We have to at least cover everything.. What about all the pictures and trinkets?"

"I don't want to pack his things, and I don't wanna talk about it," Jacob sighed, looking at Renesmee. He did say it harshly but she was still a little nervous. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her coconut shampoo and warm vanilla scent. "Thank you for breakfast, I'm going for a run."

Before she could respond he was out the kitchen door and jumping off the patio, transforming before he hit the ground and disappearing into the woods. She sighed, taking his abandoned shirt off the counter and holding it against her chest. It hurt her to see him in pain over his father. She gazed at his disappearing russet fur as long as she could before he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Temptation**

* * *

**Irritating Things. **

* * *

Jacob didn't stop pounding across the forest floor, his heart pumping blood steadily, pumping it through his form. He wasn't sure how long he had been running but it had become dark outside and he somehow ended up back where he started. The Cullen property. It occurred to him that he had been doing the same rounds he had before Nessie was born, protecting her even then. He sighed as he lay down and thought of the way he snapped at her. While he hadn't been overly harsh, he felt bad. She was only trying to help. He was ready to shift back to his more human form, but he had torn his clothing to shreds.

When his father had passed away he had become more serious, feeling like he had somehow become a disappointment. While he still look 18 years old, he was 34.. He wasn't even sure where the time had gone, but it had gone. He was old enough to have a family, which he probably never would with Renesmee having of stopped aging almost 9 years ago. So his dad would never have grand-kids. He wasn't married, though his dad of course knew he would spend his eternity with Ness. Furthermore, Jacob would never die. So long as he kept shifting, which he intended to, he would never age. The time he got with his dad on earth was all the time he'd be getting with him.

He padded his way back to the Cullen's house, intent on abashedly asking for some clothing from his room. He thought of what he might say to Nessie, he didn't know how to explain it. She hadn't lost anyone. Hell, most of her family was immortal! He sighed, trying not to feel the pang in his chest and the burn in his eyes as he thought of losing his father.

When he made it to the back porch he thought maybe everyone had decided to ignore him, then he noticed a bundle of folded clothes. There was a small, hand written note on top of it.

_'Jake,_

_I wasn't trying to upset you, and don't worry that you upset me, you didn't. I'm only concerned for you. I know it's been hard for you. If you want to find me I'll be at the cottage doing some last minute packing. The family went hunting save for Alice and Jasper, I wouldn't disturb them though.. _

_Alone time is a rare thing at the Cullen house. _

_-Your Ness'_

Jacob gulped and sighed all at the same time, carefully grabbing the clothing and quickly shifting to change. He walked back onto the porch to get his note before beginning the jog to the cottage. Where his girl was alone, and soon he would be with her.

* * *

Renesmee hummed to the music playing from the stereo in the corner of the dim cottage. She sat on the couch folding towels, sheets and blankets then tucked them into boxes. Most of her child hood home was packed, the books, clothes and bedroom furniture. Some things, like the tables and couches are staying, they would return in about a hundred or so years, and as long as things were covered and checked on it occasionally everything would be okay. She sighed as she looked around her childhood home, filled with so many memories. Sleep overs with her aunts, getting her toes painted on the couch and eating popcorn. Emmett breaking the lamp at the end table by the couch when he finally played ballerina with her, throwing it off with one of his Grand jeté's. Her parent's snuggled up on the couch, her in the middle, burning skin against their cool sides. They always watched old movies on Sunday afternoons, together as a family. She was going to miss this place.

As she taped up a box full of linens, she heard footsteps approaching the front door. Heavy familiar footsteps, accompanied by the smell of pine and fresh rain. Jacob. She smiled slightly to herself, going about taping the last of the boxes shut as he let himself in. He paused in the door way, and she could feel his eyes on her as she placed the box on top of the others. She turned towards him, meeting his gaze.

Renesmee tilted her head, giggling nervously "What?"

Jacob eyed her, his eyes traveling down to her toes and back up to meet her shy gaze. "Nothing, sometimes I just wonder how it's possible for someone to be so beautiful."

She blushed pink, her cheeks flaring and smiled. "Good genetics."

He cleared his throat, leaning against the living room's arch way. "Look.. I'm sorry for getting, well, defensive. It's just that's my parent's house. It's the last place my mother was, and my father. I can't clean it out, I can't touch-"

He stopped talking and swallowed hard, Nessie's heart shuddered at how broken he looked. She walked over and threw her arms around him, leaning against his chest. His warm arms wrapped around her, his scent coxing her into relaxation.

"Jacob," She sighed. "I'm so sorry this has been hard on you."

He sort of idly pet her hair, his hands combing through her silky curls. Her hands slid up from around his chest, to intertwining her arms around his shoulders. His hands tightened, squeezing her tightly, she felt so safe where she was it was hard to explain. Ever since she was little she had loved being safe in his arms. She gently pulled away, not fully leaving his embrace and lead him to the couch. He sat and she curled up in his lap.

They had done this a thousand different nights, but as she sat there stroking his hand that rested on her shoulder it was again different. He leaned his cheek against her forehead.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?" She whispered, as if she was scared she'd startle something and ruin this moment.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked into her hair, she glanced up at him. She met his dark sparkling eyes and her heart stuttered.

"on a date?" She tried not to smile, but his sleepy smirk showed up at her reaction. He nodded slowly. "I thought you'd never ask..."

His hand slid from her shoulder down to the curve of her slim waist, squeezing her in a way that was meant to be a hug, but he only pressed her into him. She had to bite her lip to prevent from sighing. She snuggled up into the curve of his neck, and she knew if she tilted her head up he would surely kiss her. His lip grazed her head, and her heart sped up from it's already pounding paced. She gripped her small fingers into his tee shirt.

"Renesmee," He breathed into the warm air surrounding them, heated from both of their over tempered bodies. "Don't. If we start this... What if I can't stop?"

She flushed pink, her whole body raising goosebumps. "What if I don't want you to?"

She pushed off his chest to look down at him, her curls tumbling down to frame her face. She hovered centimeters away from his lips, her fingers now wondering their way up his torso, trailing up his neck and twisting into his hair. His thick hands wrapped around her waist, one creeping it's way down her back and stopping at the line of flesh her shirt had rode up to expose. He stared her down, his eyes becoming glazed and half lidded.

He mumbled her name so softly she wasn't sure he said it. She twisted is his lap so that she was straddling him, nervous excitement flowing through her hot veins. He begin to sit up and for a moment she was nervous he was going to slide her, rejected, down onto the floor. Instead he shifted forward, the hand up most on her hip moving to brush the hair away from her face. She met his deep stare with determined desire.

Then his lips brush against her and a fire burned under her skin so brightly, they both let out a gasp. She leaned into him, hands sliding down his neck to his shirt and tugging as their peck melted into more. He gently pulled her closer, sucking lightly on her bottom lip. She let a small moan on served to make him deepen the kiss, she felt breathless, but full of oxygen. Like she didn't need anything other then him to survive. Her hand's slipped to the him of his tee, she gently pulled at it again, wanting it off. His lips briefly disconnected from her's and she was scared she was going to wake up from a wonderful dream. Then he pulled his tee shirt off, ripping it with the force he used to remove it. She had seen him shirtless many times, but she had never been so close or allowed to touch.

Tentatively, her fingers traced his hot skin, feeling every smooth muscle. Entranced she very lightly dragged her finger nails up his skin, making him shiver in the most delightful way. She pressed herself to him in response. This was the first time they had been so pressed against eachother, their lips coming together simultaneously. It was desperate, as if they couldn't get close enough to each other, he picked her up and laid her on the couch, crawling on top of her. He paused staring down at her dark, dilated eyes. They were fully pressed against each other, only her clothes and his pants separating them her eyes widened and breathing ragged. He had to stop, or he was going to go to far..

"Renesmee," He growled frustratedly, leaning down and kissing her bare neck. "We agreed to take things slowly."

"Jacob." Her voice was wound so tight it came out as a soft moan. He had to stand and back away. She laid on the couch, her tank top ridden up her waist exposing the creamy skin beneath. The dance they had done left her glowing pink and flushed, her dark eyes on fire. She sighed, sitting up to stare at him. Her heart thudded, but she softened her demeanor. "Fine.. At least come and cuddle with me."

* * *

Jacob woke with Renesmee strewn across his chest, her light body breathing so low and evenly you might think she was dead if it weren't for her hammering heart beat. He reached up to run his hand through her long hair, sighing and staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if there would ever be a time where he awoke like this next to her everyday, hopefully in a bed that would actually fit his frame though not a couch. He wanted to stretch but he couldn't bear to disturb her so he relaxed his muscles again.

He had asked her out on a date last night, and she had said yes. It occurred to him he didn't really have a plan yet and today was already Wednesday, he tried to think of what she would like to do. There were so many things she liked to do though and he wanted it to be very special.. He would have to keep it a secret from her family, but as soon as he made a decision Alice would know, and there for so would Edward.

"Good morning." A soft voice whispered, he looked down to the delicate girl in his lap. Her ruffled copper hair was all around her, a sleepy smile gracing her full lips.

The lips he had kissed. He leaned forward to kiss her very, very softly. So as if not to start the fire that ignited between them last night, but it didn't work. It felt as though someone had attached jumper cables to his nerves and tried to turn over his heart. He pulled away first. He was trying to be delicate with her, she was a very inexperienced girl..

"Good morning, Ness."

She smiled brightly at him. "So about that date."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey! Wow thanks for all the reviews and follows! :) They mean a lot to me. Don't worry all your questions and concerns will be answered, this is a multi-chapter (I have no idea how many we're looking at right now). Anyway, enjoy! AND I PROMISE ALL YOU WANT TO BE RESOLVED WILL BE!

* * *

**Temptation. **

* * *

**Promised Patience **

* * *

Alice combed through Renesmee's hair, quietly preparing her for what she knew could easily become a disaster. Renesmee had lucked out that somehow her parent's decided to extend their hunting trip, Carlisle and Esme being the only two that had returned so far. Renesmee was so excited it she radiated it off of her, which bounced off of Jasper and projected through the whole house. The excitement didn't get rid of the knot in Alice's stomach though.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked, pinning the last of her best friend's messy curls into place.

"The hair?" Renesmee glossed, knowing Alice meant something else entirely. Her aunt could see the future, it wasn't as though Renesmee could have any secrets. "Yeah I'm sure, it looks great!"

Renesmee stood, the thin long sleeve green dress she wore clung to her hips then flared out stopping just above her knees. She looked lovely, but it wasn't the clothing, it was the glow. She was practically shining, a huge grin kept sneaking up on her lips. She attached the thin cord that held the small russet wolf around her neck, and the small woven bracelet around her small wrist. Both had been gifts from Jacob.

"You know that's not what I meant." Alice huffed, her small arms crossing over her chest.

"I know," Ness sighed, standing from the vanity stool."It's going to be fine Alice."

"Maybe." Alice huffed, following her as she buttoned the back of Renesmee's dress. "It'd be a lot easier to see if wolf boy would tell you where you were going."

"It's a surprise, Alice. You worry to much"

"Renesmee.." Alice sighed. "You know, I know whats going on."

"Yes.."

"I know what happened last night just..." Alice sighed, sitting down on the vanity stool.

Renesmee flushed. "I had guessed."

"It's just about the lust, hot bodies and sexy under pants, right?" Alice sighed, trying to be serious and use the word under-pants at the same time.

Renesmee sorta smirked, her strawberry lips curling up in laughter. "Jacob doesn't.. wear.. under-pants. But no, I love him. "

"That doesn't surprise me, but just.. Make sure you really know what you're getting into."

Renesmee nodded, deep in thought. She did know what she was getting into, she knew Jacob Black like the back of her hand. She knew about his past, with her mother, which was odd but he had felt that connection to Bella because of her. She knew about his childhood, his mother's death. His sisters, growing up and moving away. She knew about his transformation, how he had become so angry. The depression after Bella got married.

She even knew he had wanted to murder her for nearly killing her mother. She held no grudge against any of it. It didn't matter to her, none of it. She knew how complicated things were before she had arrived, Jacob had been so confused about everything. Her mother had been equally as torn. It was mostly because of herself that those events had taken place, her mother was a part of her, a part that he had inevitably been drawn to. She knew this.

Which made her wonder what Alice meant.

The was a knock on the door, causing Renesmee to inhale and snap up. She opened it hastily, and on the other side stood her Jacob.

He was so tall, a white button up resting on his broad shoulders, exaggerating his muscled torso and how tan he was. He wore dark jeans and actual black dress loafers, which Renesmee was pretty sure he hadn't worn anything but tennis shoes in years. "Wow, you look... stunning."

Renesmee smiled, he had always been a flirt, but now he was just being blatant. She still blushed at his words though, slightly annoyed with herself. "Thank you, so do you."

He walked with her down the staircase, her dainty hand slipping into his much larger one. He gave her hand a careful squeeze as he opened the front door. There in the drive way instead of his bike, sat a shiny black jeep. She smiled inwardly, as she realized it was Emmett's jeep. Which either meant Emmett was somehow in on this, or Alice had told Jacob to take it. For some reason, she felt it wasn't the latter.

He opened her door and she gracefully hopped inside, beaming the whole time. He shook his head at her and went around.

As soon as the engine started she began her questioning. "Where are we going?"

Jake smirked. "On a date."

"Wow, no way.." Renesmee laughed, batting his shoulder with her hand. He didn't even flinch. "I mean specifically."

"Well, you're not fond of food, so not to a restaurant." He eliminated, she nodded waiting for further answer.

Eventually she realized that answer wasn't coming and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically, his right hand abandoning the steering wheel to pull her hand to his. He kissed the back of it.

"Jacob," She sighed "Please tell me, for the love of all that is holy, before I go mad."

He grinned wider, shaking his head. "We're almost there."

She raised her eyebrows, looking down the largely abandoned road. It was surrounded by tall tree's and it only kept getting thicker until finally the paved road turned into a dirt trail. They drove, the car inclined as if heading up a mountain. That's when she realized.

"What are we doing..?" Renesmee wondered aloud, only causing Jacob to let out a soft chuckle.

"You'll see." He shook his head, parking the car on a side patch as the road dissipated into nothing. "We have to walk from here, I promise it's short."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes but climbed out of the car. She was grateful for the drier weather, since she had worn sandals because he hadn't told her where they were going. She narrowed her eyes at him, but accepted the hand he offered her, and allowed him to lead them up the side of the mountain. The Olympic's were beautiful this time of year, strange flowers bloomed and the sunsets were spectacular. Renesmee smiled inwardly as she noticed it was around seven and the sun would be setting soon.

They made their way easily up the steep incline, obviously not accessible to humans, at least not without tools. She wondered where they were headed, but she had to pay attention to her steps, following in Jacob's path. As the climbed carefully up in their nice clothing, they reached a part of the mountain that jutted out from the rest, Jacob easily stepped over and pulled himself up it. He turned to offer his hand to Nessie, but she was already beside him.

She let out a gasp as she took in her surroundings. Carved into the rock was a seat, it was a flat raised platform with a back to it, almost a couch. It had soft red patio cushions pushed against it, and small tea candles were lit around it. A blanket was sprawled on the floor, a small coffee table centered on it. Two stemmed glasses were perched on it, with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries -which Renesmee was unsure about, but they smelled sweet and natural- and a bottle of bubbly champagne. Neither of the two could get drunk due to their unnaturally high temperatures, but the thought was so sweet she had to laugh.

"Oh my god," She giggled, "When did you do this?"

"I had some help, but mostly this afternoon. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's perfect!" She gleamed, leaning into his shoulder.

He smirked, leading her to the bench and sitting down. She finally took in the view in front of there private mountain patio. The skyline was filled with bright colors, streaked in purples and strange oranges as the sun was already sinking. It had barely been out below the clouds today, enough to cause her family to stay inside, but not enough to warm the cold ground. Then as she took in her surroundings even further she noticed a screen was hung in the trees across from her.

"What's that?" She asked, while she had been distracted by the scenery her date had poured her a drink. She couldn't help but flush deeply as he handed her the tiny glass, and his hand brushed against hers.

"Well, I know you love old movies," Jacob grinned sleepily, her mother had always called it lopsided but Renesmee thought of it as relaxed. He poured himself a some, bubbles fizzing and his large had making it seem as though the glass was made for a doll. "And I thought an actual movie theater would be lame, so I made us our own."

He reached down, tucked under the table in front of them was a projector. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ began to play, her favorite movie.

Renesmee leaned into his arms, which he wrapped around her without question and relaxed. This man knew her so well, everything down to her favorite movies. He had taken care of her for as long as he could remember. She had no reason to doubt him and yet something ached inside her to ask him about what Alice had said.

She shook her head and tried to relax, she tucked her legs under her and leaned deeper into his embrace. Her hands played with the buttons on his shirt, and as she realized she could slip her fingers into the gaps between the buttons, she stilled as her skin touched his.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm," He hummed, looking down from the movie and into her eyes. His eye's were like melted chocolate, they were full of light. He looked at her so adoringly. She knew he would never hurt her, not even for a second. She smirked, straightening her back so she reached his level, letting her lips brush against his only for a moment.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you.." He pulled her completely into his arms and they watched the rest of the movie in content silence, except for the occasional whisper of 'I love you' going back and forth. She didn't want the movie to end, she could have laid there forever listening and watching blankly as all of her attention was really going to the man that laid under her.

"_You musn't give your heart to a wild thing. The more you do, the stronger they get, until they're strong enough to run into the woods or fly into a tree. And then to a higher tree and then to the sky._"

All too soon everything was over, the sky was dark and she had to return home with Jacob, back to her family and leave their little escape. She sighed quietly as they pulled into the drive way, watching the flashed of bronze and brown in the woods. Everyone was returning home, and their bubble of false privacy was over. She felt as though she'd been in a daze as she made her way upstairs to the shower, leaving Jacob so he could go for a run.

Everything seemed so perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Temptation**

* * *

**Broken.**

* * *

Renesmee rushed out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, dashing her mother out of the way with a shouted sorry. One of the negatives about being a hybrid human is that along with being able to digest food, so did having to expel it. She had to pee so bad. Since she rarely ever drank something that wasn't blood so she didn't have to pee often, therefor she had never fully adjusted to knowing what the feeling meant. Emmett joked she needed to be potty trained..

Bella chuckled from the hallway. "Busy night?"

"You could say that." Renesmee smiled as she ran her hands under the sink, washing them thoroughly. She opened the bathroom door, greeted by her mother's weary face. "...Mom."

"What?" Bella sighed, tilting her head, attempting to act innocently.

"Mom, I have lived with you for eighteen years-"

"Almost eighteen years.." She interrupted with a mumble.

"Fine, _almost_ eighteen years, I know what you're up to." Renesmee groaned.

"And what's that?" The brunette asked innocently, running her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Prying, lurking, the suspicion." She sighed. Sometime's she wished she was normal, just so that her boyfriend didn't live with her and everyone wasn't included in their business.

_Boyfriend. huh._

Was Jacob her boyfriend? That seemed like a silly word for him. Soul-mate, love, air she needed to breath seemed more fitting. She wondered down the hallway towards her bedroom, trying to figure out when she had become a sap.

"Do I have a reason to be suspicious?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"If you did, wouldn't I tell you?" The bronze hair girl countered. She was grateful that her back was turned to her mother as she bit her lip as the lie slipped out. Well, It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was avoiding with the same intention of a lie. Not telling the truth. She wasn't sure why she had done that, because she knew the moment her dad "accidentally" over 'heard' something she was done for. She tucked her thick hair behind her ears, turning to face her mother. "Mom, everything is fine."

_And everything was fine, _She hoped.

She busied herself getting ready for shopping with Alice, wondering away from her mother's intensive questioning. She had hoped for a long time now that maybe she and Jacob could seamlessly transition into a realtionship, but clearly in true form the human side of Renesmee, it was going to be awkward in places and clumsy.

She and Jacob had known from the beginning that it was only a matter of time until they were together_ together_. Alice had predicted it before she was even one, it confused her as to why it had taken this long, surely her parents would be nothing but happy for her. When she was a child, and had been so unabashed about this, she had even spoken of marrying Jacob. Over time her confidence in him had declined, but they loved each other right? They were going somewhere, and she didn't want to wonder why it took so long for things to get to this point.

Maybe there was something.. She didn't want to think about the subject anymore for now. Sighing, she placing on a pair of flats onto her feet. Supposedly, they weren't comfortable but her feet couldn't tell, and they matched her grey cotton dress perfectly.

"You look beautiful." A deep voice rumbled from no where, almost managing to startle her. She peered over to her doorway, a tall figured standing in it.

"Jacob," She huffed, managing a smile. "You are becoming increasingly full of it."

He wondered further into the room, more into the dim morning light streaming in through the window. From here he could fully admire the dark make up surrounding her eye lashes, a peachy lip gloss on her round lips. He slid her into his arms, a sleepy grin on his face almost like he hadn't slept all night.

"Are you sure you can't stay home with me?" He sighed, his lips meeting her neck. She shivered, so close to her bed. Idly wondering where her mother was, she shook her head and inhaled cool air.

"Um. As much as I would love to do that, and believe me I want to, Alice would hunt me down." She rambled softly. Despite telling herself that was the reason, she knew she also wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Fighting the urge to lock her fingers into his hair and kiss him until he needed air, she stepped back from him. Practically panting from the thought, she strode towards the door, pausing only for a moment to look back. "You'll be here when I get home?"

"Always." Jacob smiled, crashing onto her bed. He was asleep before she was out the front door.

She had little time before she was supposed to meet Alice so she strode with purpose towards the main house. Jacob was acting more and more like he had when we were younger, relaxing everyday. Renesmee hoped it was from her new presence in his life, but she couldn't help but feel like some weight had been lifted off of him, maybe.

Renesmee vowed to ask Alice more about what she said yesterday as she walked up the back steps and into the kitchen. She had always adored this house, the lush green surrounding the open windows and invading light. Wistfully, she remembered all the times she had come skipping through that door, crashing into someones arms, before she grew so large she couldn't anymore. She was wondering what real children did for eighteen years when Alice came gliding in.

"Ready?" She piped.

Renesmee wanted to keep gazing out the window, but she turned and smiled. "Ready."

* * *

"The tan or the white?" Alice asked Renesmee, who was reclined in a plush chair. Renesmee, who had been staring out the window for several hours finally looked over at her aunt.

"The tan." She commented on what had to be the seventh pair of flats Alice tried on. "The white makes you look washed out."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment,watching the future before deciding Renesmee was right, and handed the attendant the box of shoes. She sent her away with a request for a pair of heels she'd been eyeing. Once the terrified and exhausted lady scampered off, Alice came and plopped down next to her.

"When did you stop liking to shop?" She laughed airily.

"Alice," Renesmee sighed, sitting up from her relaxed position. She considered for a moment how to approach this subject. "...What is it, what don't I know? Don't lie either because I'm becoming increasingly aware of something everyone is leaving me out of."

Alice's normally cheery demeanor softened, her lips turning down. "I don't think it's my place to tell you.."

"Alice, please, you're my best friend.." She teared up, water threatening to spill over. Alice didn't bend though, so Nessie persisted. "You can see the future can't you? Who else is going to tell me but you?!"

The constant strain had been too much on Renesmee's feelings lately, it began to weigh on her. She begged Alice silently, chanting _please_ over and over in her head. Alice looked down, sighing. "Okay. How about we go for a walk?"

When the attendant arrived back, Alice informed her they were ready to make their purchase. Nessie waited for her outside, the downtown streets busy despite the rain that was hailing down. She opened the large umbrella when Alice joined her, and the two began the trek to the parking garage. Alice began telling her a story that started when she was seven, after she and Jacob had started holding hands. Renesmee fondly remembered those two weeks, the hand holding, the late night strolls, and the innocent kisses they placed on each others foreheads, cheeks and hands. They abruptly stopped one afternoon, their realtionship becoming about hiking, swimming, anything that was moving. They were never alone together, at the time Renesmee had thought it was coincidence, but now as she looked back..

"Your parents," Alice paused. "while they knew you were acting innocently. It was just flirting, they became.. concerned with how quickly things were moving. You and Jacob.. you were so in love. Already, and you were so incredibly young. I know it was because they were trying to protect you, and although they didn't have the right, I do know they did it out of love for you..."

She peered at Renesmee, gauging her reaction so far. She patiently listened, keeping her expression neutral and nerves calm.

"So, I had a vision. I would have done my best to not share it, but he- Edward was in the room when I had it. Otherwise, I promise you I would have kept it to myself!" She exclaimed, then took a breath to calm her sudden emotion. "You know I can't see you or Jacob specifically, and when I try to see things you're involved in it's sometimes blurry. However, you can appear in my visions of other people so long as you're not the subject. Your father, would have found out you had.. slept with Jacob, it would have happened a month of so after your seventh birthday. He reacted okay, that wasn't the problem, but right after that you disappeared altogether. We don't know what would have happened if you had slept together, but from the moment you made that decision. Everything after it became clouded for everyone, and when your dad made up his mind to intervene, it changed and you appeared again."

She glanced at Ness again, who was embarrassed of her vision but desperate for an answer. "...Intervened?"

She looked down, almost ashamed. "Please don't be too mad at them... Your parent's pulled Jacob aside one night. They purposed that, as long as he refrained from romantically involving you.. he could stay with us. If he didn't think he could do that, he was going to be 'asked' to leave until you were legally eighteen. So he made a decision, one that let him stay with you." She reminded me. Renesmee paused in the middle of this rain storm, it beating down on her before Alice could even move to cover her. Quickly though, she walked back to Renesmee and protected her with the umbrella, but she was already damp to the bone. she shivered. she shivered in anger and heart break. "There were more even more decisions in there, but those are really not my place to tell you, and even if I could tell you I wouldn't know how to explain them."

For eleven years they had kept her from being with her soul mate.

From being complete and worse Jacob had agreed to it. She didn't know if she should cry or scream or punch something, but she cooled her nerves, everyone of them on fire and only being contained by her weakening self control. "Take me home, please."

Alice watched helplessly as Renesmee cried all the way home, although it seemed to be mostly angry crying, something the younger girl was prone to as her mom once was. By the time they were back in forks, she had composed herself enough, but her fingers were gripped in tiny, white fists. As soon as they were in the driveway, Nessie was out of the car, reaching the house faster then Alice's Porsche ever could.

* * *

"Mom, Dad." Renesmee didn't raise her voice, only calling out softly for her parents. She didn't scream. Arguing never involved screaming in this house. They were down in the living room in a heart beat, of course only Renesmee knew that since she was the only person left with one. She wondered if she was the only one left with humanity too. Her father was clearly reading her thoughts as his face scrunched and the fell in what she hoped was shame. "How?"

"How what?" Bella asked, reaching out for her daughter, wanting to sooth her. Renesmee took a step back, shaking her head, but remaining calm.

"How could you ask him? My soul mate, my imprint, to do such a thing." She gritted, gnawing on her lip viciously in attempt to keep from yelling. Bella attempted to interrupt, but she was on a roll. "Has it ever occurred to you that I wasn't the average seven year old? Despite the fact I was physically eighteen, matching both of your levels of comprehension and intelligence, that I wasn't naive? Did you even ask my opinion? Like it or not I do know where I've come from. Nearly killing my mother, understanding her suffering while I was still in her womb? That there was a war over me before I was a year old? That I was prepared to run because you might be killed? That was all my fault, I caused that. Forget my impeccable self control, my understanding of the dangerous world around me! Has it even occurred to you I'm not just an imprint, but also a imprinter. Do you think Jacob has some title to me I don't have over him?"

Silence floated into the room, both of her parent's unsure what to say next, but her family had stilled. All of them, and they were listening with bated breath.

"Renesmee." Edward sighed, eyebrows knitted together. "It's not just those things we were protecting you from."

"I do not need protection from Jacob!" Renesmee hissed. The back door opened and Jacob appeared, dazed from sleep, the distress Nessie was under must have drawn him to her.

"We know," Bella conceded. "It's not that.."

"Then what?" Renesmee seethed, her rage threatening to spill over.

"We think that.. The reason you disappeared was because you would have .. become..." Edward stumbled. Carlisle appeared by his side, silently asking her father something she couldn't hear. He nodded his head in approval.

"Renesmee, would you like to go for a walk?" Carlisle asked, ushering Renesmee towards the back door, Jacob moved to follow. Edward restrained him, soliciting a threatening growl.

"It's okay," Renesmee chocked, as her anger dissolved to tears as she stared back at Jacob's stressed face. She followed Carlisle out the front door. "I just need a minute."

* * *

_A/N: Tee-hee I know I'm evil. :) reviews are always appreciated. Next chapter within the next 48 hours promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Temptation**

* * *

**Incompatible but conceivable ****.**

* * *

Renesmee wasn't sure how they had made it to he river, but they sat on the edge of the bank. Carlisle just rubbed her back soothingly and waited for her sobbing to cease. She took several deep, shaky breaths.

"This is so unfair.. I can't believe you all decided my future together. It's mine, I deserved to know! It was my decision." Her voice cracked, breaking while he cried again. Carlisle let her sob, trying to sooth her while she sniffled. He had the decency to look extremely ashamed and disappointed.

"I know," The grandfatherly figure shushed her, patting her back as the he always had when she was downtrodden. "And I fear what I'm about to tell you isn't going to lighten that."

She nodded, un-surprised. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, and it felt hard to breath. " I can't imagine it to be much worse."

He sighed, gazing at the water, reflecting for a moment. "Your physiology is complicated, you've stop aging, but your heart will never stop functioning. Your organs will never shut down... You can still grow, in a sense, develop and Jacob is so much like you. Slightly more human then supernatural but still being controlled by a subspecies."

He paused to take in a breath, unnecessary for living, necessary for speaking. He noted Renesmee's glassed over eyes as she peered at the water.

"You could have easily, maybe still could, conceive.. something dangerous. The compatibility of you two isn't something I've managed to pin point but between both of you having 24 chromosomes, and your similar traits... Well, I thought as the years grew on, your chances would decrease and I believe that they have but not drastically. The issue is what we don't know. It' seemed too dangerous a decision to let you make while you were so in love, we couldn't let the past repeat itself." He paused, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You are so alike your mother after all."

"So your parent's decided to delay this process as long as they could, but in the end it's your decision to risk all of this. We don't have much data, all we have is on Nahuel's sisters and they have only ever... mated with vampires or humans and have conceived from neither of which." He sighed. "But two hybrids, a shape shiftier and a human/vampire. He's made to fight your natural defenses you've developed as part vampire and based upon the theory that they imprint to help produce the strongest offspring..."

"We'll create a monster."

"You'd create something," He reminded her gently. "Our over all concern isn't only just it possbily harming you, the Volturi would be greatly interested in your infant. I'm begging you to be aware of your actions and the consequences. Also, to think of how your parents', who one or both of have fought to keep you alive since your conception, would feel about you dying from the exact thing they fought to keep you alive through."

"Trust me, it would have been easier if they had just let me go." She whispered, closing her eyes and sobbing once more.

* * *

She awoke in a bed a few hours later, her eyes opening to meet their reflection. Her mirror was Jacob, gazing at her wearily. "Hi."

"Hey," He whispered back, gently stroking her hair. "You okay?"

Renesmee nodded as she sat up, everything that had just happened returning to her. Her bottom lip quivered before she caught it in her teeth. She felt a hand soothingly rub circles into the small of her back. It made her feel like she was drowning in indecision as his touch lit her nervous system but her worries made her feel uneasy. She hated feeling uneasy around him.

How she had never considered children should have surprised her, but it didn't. She had always been so focused actually becoming a couple with Jacob first, then she would think of the rest. To be completely honest in the passing thoughts she had given it, she hadn't even thought of it as a possibility, considering she'd stopped aging.

She had been in bed for almost two days now, her family was supposed to move soon. She didn't want to leave now, the mere thought of having to readjust to a whole new life while all this new information was being piled onto her. Carlisle's words flooded back to her, he had promised to do everything he could to prevent her from conceiving, and began a new round of complicated testing of hormones and pheromones and things she didn't want to think of now. Apparently though, he had been doing similar tests eleven years now. He had done all this without her knowledge, and she was so used to the prodding, the tests; she didn't even question it.

She glanced down at Jacob, her heart breaking as he lay on the bed with his deep set eyes looking back. Concerned laced his features, and somehow he managed to look innocent. After all this time he was still so lighthearted. Her voice cracked as she sighed. "Oh Jake.."

"Shh," He pulled her to him, wrapping her up in the safety of his warm arms. She cried hot tears into his neck, pleading with her mind to give her a break. She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't handle it. "You're okay, I'll protect you from everything, even if that's me."

This made her cry even harder, she didn't want to be protected. She wasn't sure what she wanted. The moment he found out he went into a seething rage, swearing her would never harm her. Swearing he'd never let that happen to her. It reminded her of before she was born, when he didn't want her either. It broke her a little more to think about it. She pulled herself into him, begging to just sink into his chest. "I don't want to move, I don't want to leave here."

"You don't have to Nessie, shh" He soothed her hair, "I'll fix this. You won't have to leave if you don't want to, I'll make it happen. I promise."

She sobbed, shakily sitting up she finally stared down at him, knowing she had to ask. "Did you know?"

He knitted his eyebrows together, almost looking hurt. She felt slightly guilt, but not because he looked hurt, because she thought he didn't have the right to be. "Of course not!"

"Then why?" She almost laughed, "Why would you ever agree-?"

She stopped speaking as a fresh round of sobs threatened to break free. He thought for a moment, his hand finding hers and holding it. She was unsure if she wanted him to comfort her, but his touch relaxed her so much she couldn't bare to let go. She thought, disheartened, about her parent's. How they could think it was okay to make this decision for her, or to try to. She shook her head in disappointment, they had always treated her with respect. With care, and consideration to her mental status and advanced ability. How could they be so barbaric?

Jake cleared his throat. His gaze moved to their intertwined fingers, squeezing and turning them in his hand. "I think I agreed because I thought that, even though I would do anything to be with you, I knew they were capable of keeping me from you. I also doubted I could - well should - start a war between us, the shape shifters and your family, because I wanted to be with you.. romantically. " He smirked at her, gaining a small, tentative grin. " I also knew, that if it came down to it.. You might leave them to be with me, and I knew that they would always blame me for that if you chose to do so, and I couldn't live with having to make you choose. Or possibly not being who you chose. I thought, I was doing what was best..."

She thought about that for a moment. About what she would have done if she had known all of this then. She probably would have left them if they didn't condone her realtionship. Then, if they had been honest with her or him, they would have known they could have been together with the necessary precautions.

If she wanted the precautions. As she imagined a baby with Jacob's eyes and her copper hair, her heart beat off balance. She knew it was impractical, that the Volturi would come and take it, or worse kill it. It was a stupid thought, and for a moment she became scared that everyone was right in not telling her, because something insider her that knew this, now ached to make it happen. It wasn't mental or physical, it was animalistic almost, begging her to listen to her instinct.

He sighed, sitting up to be near her again, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I know now it wasn't, and I'm so sorry... I wish I could take it all back. I am so sorry Renesmee."

She hushed him, brushing his short hair from his eyes. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just hurt.. I need time."

He nodded sadly, understanding her fragile state because her shaking frame sat infront of him, impossible to ignore. "Whatever you need."

She slipped back beneath the cover, pulling the blanket to her chin. The warm body next to her gave her a false sense of security, because in reality she felt as though she couldn't trust anyone around her. The heartbreak rattled her chest and she shut her eyes to try to forget about it.

* * *

When she awoke again it was dark. The clock told her it was four a.m. Rolling onto her side she stared into Jacob's watchful gaze, which left her feeling dizzy and unstable. She scooted into his chest until she couldn't see his face and could only feel his breaths on her head.

"You haven't eaten in almost three days." He whispered.

Renesmee shrugged, she couldn't bring herself to care. Going into the woods.. stalking, tackling and killing an innocent animal wasn't what she wanted to do right now. Honestly getting out of bed now seemed to be too much, but she desperately wanted a shower and to comb her hair. So, she pulled herself together with a huff, and sat up to gaze out the window across the room. It cast shadows on the foot of the bed, and made her hair glow in the full moon light.

"Please eat something. If you won't hunt, will you eat human food? A drink at the least?" He begged his eyes pleading silently, and she clenched her jaw in guilt.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll eat. Up here, I don't want to see them yet."

She wasn't angry with her parent's so much as everytime she thought of them she felt sick. How could they, after all this time, only now let her in on this. What did turning eighteen signify? Nothing in her book. She had been through enough of this world to understand it was usually a dark, dangerous place. She of all people understood the significance of what this meant: her family didn't trust her judgement.

"I'm going to shower first." She said to no one in particular, wondering from the bed into the adjacent bathroom. She stared into the mirrored window, a thin, pale, wild haired women staring back at her. Eye's dark, pupils dilated and teeth sharp.

Dangerous.

She was dangerous too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Temptation**

* * *

**Controlling**

* * *

Renesmee sat quietly in the study, sipping on the blueberry and cinnamon tea that Jacob had brought her. He excused himself, saying he had to go deal with some pack business now that they had their new plan in place, but he promised to be back as soon as he could. It had already been an hour, so she sat alone anxiety, rage, sadness and disappointment churning her stomach. It was safe to say the sandwich and apple he had left her with remained uneaten, but not untouched. She stabbed her nails into the apple repetitively, turning it in her palm.

A small knock on the door alerted her to the blonde presence she'd been waiting for all day. She sighed. "You can come in, it's not like I couldn't hear you approaching."

"I know," Rosalie whispered, as if expecting her to jump up and begin ranting. Renesmee wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't. "I was just being polite."

"Oh, you were? That's rich," Nessie stood, her copper curls flying in every direction. "It's too bad none of you thought to be polite when you told Jacob he wasn't allowed to be with me for years. When none of you told me about my future. When _YOU_ of all people didn't tell me about the one thing you should have connected with me over!"

"I did connect with you over it! When you were a baby... Look, I'm connected to you. I didn't want to loose you, none of us wanted to loose you."

"Who said anything about losing me!? All of you are so concerned with your own preservation and feelings you failed to consider we don't know if I would be fine or not!"

"We don't know anything, it could equally be just as risky for you! Not to mention the Volturi, they would probably kill you if a baby wouldn't! They'd probably kill all of us! This is why we didn't tell you so young, you don't even realize the implications of your actions..."

Renesmee bit her lip and turned to face the window, scared tears would spill over her face if she looked at Rosalie any longer. It was true, she might not have considered her implications on everyone else, especially how she would bring about the Volturi all over again, if they weren't too busy experimenting with their new human/hybrid toys. She had spent her whole life terrified they would come back, that they would take her.. Would they? She and her family had known that one day the Volturi would have to be taken down, their powerful rein becoming a masochistic hierarchy of control. Eventually they had to be overturned. Did they expect her to put her life on hold for that? To wait maybe thousands of years to be allowed to have a future? To wait until Carlisle developed answers, or some form of birth-control that could actually stop super-humans from mating. She laughed at the thought.

"It's not that I don't think about the implications," She turned towards her aunt, taking her perfectly manicured hands in her own. "It's that it is all so tempting. I want Jacob, I want our future.. I want our family. I want it all Rosalie, and it is so unfair to come at such a high cost. You can't tell me, even with the risk, that if you and Emmett had this chance you wouldn't take it."

Rosalie seemed to think about this for a moment, "I would want to take it, honestly with all my heart though, If my parent's were here... I could never do that, even to my own cruel ones. You're my family, and we all love you so dearly. I just want you to think about what that means for us."

That was a low ball even for Rosalie. She left the room and Renesmee slowly sunk into her chair, desperately looking for a way out of this nightmare.

Desperately wanting Jake.

* * *

Jake strode towards the house, pacing angrily. He had finally had the chance to speak with Edward, after almost three days of stewing in his own rage.

"Jacob.." Edward sighed wearily, sensing Jacob's anger before he even had a chance to form a coherent thought.

"What could have possibly made you think you had the right? Don't you think people were just as apprehensive about Bella and you sleeping together? You know Nessie wouldn't exist if anyone had done this to you. How the hell could you... I don't even know what to say the urge to rip your head off is starting to feel like the correct thing to do."

Despite Jacob's rage Edward knew he wouldn't actually harm him, it would cause Renesmee pain. Therefore it was totally of limits for him. He wondered if now that Jacob knew he could hurt Ness by sleeping with her, he wouldn't want to anymore.

"I owe you apology, but only for lying to you. Not for protecting my daughter."

"Protecting her from what? From me? Have any of you even paused to consider if you told me I wouldn't have let it happen?"

"We did consider it. I, however, have seen inside your brain, I know how your instincts work. Part of the reason she's your imprint is because she's strong and fast. Your drive, your whole being, is wired to... Mate with her."

"And what you think I can't control myself?" Jacob seethed, "I'm pretty sure you're aware of this but if I need to remind you I am an alpha wolf, I am capable of controlling my shifts, which most can only dream of. I can control myself."

"Yes, I agree you can control yourself.. But I've also seen inside my daughters head. As much as you want to control yourself," Edward chuckled, eyes distantly seeing some memory of his little human Bella. "she can convince you otherwise. Trust me."

Jacob had trusted Edward, for years now they had a truce over the lovely girl that stole both their hearts. He had been to battle with Edward, he had witnessed his daughter turn into the women she is today, He had watched him take care of Bella and Charlie. Hell, It was Edward that had made the funeral arrangements for his father.

"You have broken any trust we had." Jacob gritted, walking past the cold man and into the house.

As if calling to him he heard Renesmee's heart beat, her scent leading him to the bedroom that had become his. He strode in without pausing, her small form curled into the bed. She had been crying again. He slowly crawled beside her and kissed her head. Shushing and rocking her slowly, she relaxed into him. Her soft hair tumbling over her face as she rolled to face him.

"I missed you." She sighed, as he gently brushed away her locks. His thumb traced her lips in soft circles.

"I'm sorry, It was important. If I hadn't done it today someone might have finally tried to track me down." He chuckled.

"I understand." She nodded into the dark, her eyes adjusting perfectly to the dim room. She could make out every detail of his face. He kissed her forehead."Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He stroked her cheek. Everything they were feeling seemed to wave off of them, emotions flooding the small space between them.

It was anger that was being barely contained and largely unspecified towards any one person. The anxiety of the future, the confusion, mostly the desperation clung between them. Desperation for an out, desperation for answers and solutions. Desperation for each other.

Renesmee, feeling like she couldn't breath and need air, pressed her lips to his, closing any metaphoric or physical space between them. 'I love you' trailing out of their mouths between exhausted kisses, before finally they both fell into sleep.

* * *

A.N: HEYYYY:) So, I went missing for a while there, I was on a cruise in celebration of the Fourth of July! It was great but, obviously writing wasn't a huge priority and no wifi. I'm so happy to be back, this chapter is short and not a lot happens but I think you'll be pleased with the next one and I felt like these conversations needed to happen.


End file.
